


Thanks for being you

by pure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, F/M, Kids, Kidsclub, Making Love, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure/pseuds/pure
Summary: “Thank you, Y/N.” “For what?” she smiles. “Everything.”





	Thanks for being you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for possible language mistakes :/

“Heja BVB!” a group of kids sings before they walk into the stadium. It’s more a happy bouncing way of walking. “Oh, gosh, I bet it’s so cool having Marco as your tour guide” Y/N sighs, as she gets out of the car. Roman closes the car door and snaps his fingers: “Excuse me, ma’am? I’m the best guide you’ve ever seen!” Y/N raises an eyebrow and smiles: “Oh, that is how it is? I see.” He locks the car and puts his arm around her: “You will see, babe.” She nods and strokes his chest affectionately.

The whole parking lot is decorated with black and yellow balloons. A huge “WELCOME” banner had been hung up above the fan shop’s entrance for the big kidsclub day. Emma is waving to the little group of kids, which stands in front of her. A BVB employee introduces the program of the day and hands out kidsclub passes. One of the kids isn’t really listening to what the young woman says and turns around, as he sees Roman and his girlfriend walking their way to the fan shop’s entrance. “Roman Bürki!” he shouts, pointing at him. Suddenly, every child turns their head and runs towards the couple. “Oh jeez” Y/N mumbles. “Hello Roman!” “Hey Roman!” “Hello Y/N!” “Hi!” “How are you?” “Roman! I’m wearing your jersey, look!” “I’m a goalkeeper, too! Once I saved a penalty!” “My sister loves you!” “Are you our guides?” The kids are talking all at once. Roman tries to answer some questions but when he breathes in to speak, another question is asked. Emma covers her eyes with her big bee-hands, as the BVB employee tries to get them back. “Hey, you little bees! Y/N and Roman aren’t your guides for today.” Loud sighs come out of the disappointed small faces. “I’m sorry, but I’m sure you can take a photo with them later” she says, smiling at the couple. “Yes, of course!” Roman replies. “I think your guides are pretty cool, too. Take a look!” Y/N says, pointing at the two persons who are standing next to Emma. “Julian!” everyone shouts, running towards them. The young woman sighs and hits her head slightly with the clipboard: “I wasn’t done introducing, guys.” “Oh, girl. Are you okay?” Y/N chuckles. The young woman looks up and smiles: “Yes. I thought ‘Never work with kids or animals’ only goes for filming. But well… Here we go.” “You can do it!” Roman tries to motivate her, when he and his girlfriend continue their way to the fan shop.

Everywhere kids are running around, talking about their favorite players and playing football on the little field, which looks like a bouncer castle with goals. “There you are at least!” Nobby calls with his arms wide open, ready to greet them. “Hey Nobby, how are you?” Y/N asks as she hugs him back. “Great! As always! How are you?” “I’m excited for today” she replies, while watching the men doing their special handshake. “Wow, you’re so cool” she chuckles. “Of course we are, aren’t we, Roman?” he says proudly. “Sure, Nobby!” her boyfriend winks. Then, Nobby goes back to his desk and searches for a piece of paper. “Here it is!” he says relieved, as he finally found a form. “Okay, look” he begins and shows it to Y/N. “Wait, where’s Roman?” Both are looking around until they find him at the other side of the room, talking to Mario, Andre and their girlfriends. Y/N and Nobby sigh and go back to the paper’s information. “Anyway! You’re the guides for this group here, group 8. You’ll start at 3.15pm. And here is a flyer with some information about the stadium and some other things.” Y/N takes it and smiles: “Thanks, but I guess we won’t need it. Roman was so nervous because of this day. He really learned all the tour guide stuff. He ran around with his cue cards with information on it. I don’t know, if there’s a test this evening, I don’t know about but… Well, if there will be a test, I want to sit next to him, so I can cheat.” Nobby laughs: “Now that’s what I call dedication! I’m sure he’s nervous because you know all the stuff. You better should. You did a lot stadium tours!” “Oh, about _this_ stadium? I thought, we’re talking about the beautiful Veltins Arena” Y/N jokes. Nobby hits her with the flyer: “Watch your mouth, young lady!” “Just kidding, Nobby! The Westfalenstadion was, is and always will be the prettiest and best stadium in the whole wide world.” “That’s what I thought” he chuckles, as he strokes her shoulder. “I’m gonna catch my boyfriend! See you later!” Nobby says goodbye and walks to his desk in the corner.

On her way to Roman, some kids start happily waving at her, to what she responds with waving as well. Her boyfriend is talking to his teammates with huge gestures. When she arrives, she doesn’t want to interrupt him, so she stands there silently, listening to his story. “And then, she jumped off the lounger because she thought it was a spider, but actually it was just a little cookie that fell out of the dish.” Y/N’s mien turns into an annoyed one, while the two other men start laughing. “Seriously?” she asks. Roman puts his arm around her and continues: “And then, I asked: ‘What’s wrong?’ Because, you know, I was really shocked, because she stood up so sudden and fast. And she was like: ‘There’s a fucking spider! Kill it!’ Guys, I bet, if there was a tree, she would have climbed it.” “Oh, Y/N” Andre laughs. “No, no, wait. The best is yet to come!” Roman giggles, as he gestures to continue the story. “Then, I looked for that evil spider and recognized it as a cookie, but didn’t tell her. So I took that cookie and ate it.” He is about to cry with laughter and high fives his friends. “Her face! Oh my god! She was like: ‘What the fuck are you doing?’” “She should’ve been thankful! I mean, you killed that spider-cookie-thing! She didn’t mention _how_ you should kill it” Mario laughs. Roman shakes his girlfriend’s shoulder and places a gently kiss on her forehead. “I love you, babe.” “Yeah, fuck you, too, babe” she smiles sarcastically. “Don’t be mad” he begs, when he squeezes and kisses her hand. “How could I be mad at you, Mr. ‘You’re sure, there’s no shark in here?’” “Babe” he begins and puts on a serious face. “Sharks aren’t funny! They are really dangerous!” “In a lake… I see” she answers ironically. Mario slaps on his shoulder: “Bro, watch out. There’s a huge puddle outside!” “Fuck, maybe there’s a shark in it?” Andre chuckles. Roman takes a step backwards with his arms akimbo: “Guys. _Sharks_! Hello?” “Yeah, of course, bro” his teammates giggle. “We have a meet and greet soon, so we’ll go. See you later! Take care of him, Y/N!” Mario says, as he and Andre go upstairs. “Sharks” Roman whispers saddened, until he can’t stand his fake feelings and starts smirking. “You’re an idiot, Bürki” she says, shaking her head. Then she places a soft kiss on his lips and shows him the stadium tour flyer. “There is some information about the stadium, the club and stuff like that on it. But I already told Nobby, that we won’t need it because you’re so damn well prepared.” “I am!” he answers proudly. “Yes, you are. When we’re home, I’ll give you a spider-cookie for your hard work!” Y/N chuckles. “I can’t wait” he smiles with sparkling eyes. Then he folds the flyer and puts it in his pocket. “Just in case… you know… Maybe _you’ll_ forget something or… you know” Roman stutters. “Sure” she smiles and grabs his arm to look on his wristwatch. “Okay, in 25 minutes our tour will start. I need to wee. Be right back!”

Suddenly, Roman feels something poking on his back. He turns around and looks down to a little boy, who’s wearing a jersey. “Excuse me, Mr. Bürki, but I have a question” he says shyly. “Yes, buddy, how can I help you?” he replies and crouches down to be at eye level with him. “Uhm, I…” he starts. Roman bows his head and smiles at the young fan. “My favorite player is Marco. Marco Reus. Do… do you know him?” The footballer chuckles: “Yes, buddy, I know him very well.” “Okay” the little man nods. “Do you know where he is? Because I would really, really, really like to have an autograph on my jersey, you know. Look!” he says, as he turns around. “Do you see it? It’s his!” “I see it. Reus, that’s him!” “Yes” he proudly answers, as he turns back. “My name is Marco, too. And I would like to have an autograph. And maybe a photo, but I don’t have a camera. My mom does.” “Yeah, so she could take a photo of you two, right?” Roman says. “Yes!” he shouts with a big smile on his face. “Okay, Marco. Well, I think the other Marco is still on the stadium tour, but I think it will be over very soon. I could send him a message. What do you think about that?” he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He types some words in the little white text box. “How old are you, Marco?” “I’m…” He counts his age with his tiny fingers. “Three, four, five. Five!” he smiles, as he shows Roman his hand. “Wow! You’re already a grown man!” The young fan applauds and jumps around happily. “Okay, so I texted Marco, that you are waiting for him here.” “You did?” he asks with his eyes wide open. Roman nods. In gratitude for it, the boy flings his arms around Roman’s neck and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, Mr. Bürki!” “Hey, we’re buddies! You can call me Roman, okay?” “Okay!” he says, high fiving his new friend. Suddenly, Y/N shows up. “Hey! Are you making new friends, Roman?” “Yes!” he smiles, looking up to her. “Hey, buddy. Where’s your mother, by the way?” “Oh” the little boy sighs and looks around. “I don’t know. She was buying fries for me but then I saw you.” “Oh, god” Y/N answers upset. “What’s your name, sweetie?” “Marco!” She runs her fingers through his hair and walks out of the fan shop, when she bumps into an agitated woman. “Excuse me, are you searching for your son Marco?” When she hears her son’s name, her eyes open widely. “Yes! Yes! I was buying fries for him and suddenly he wasn’t there anymore.” “My boyfriend found him. Come with me… Oh, there they are.” Roman carries him in his arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t ask where his mother was. We talked about Marco Reus” he says, as he puts the child carefully down. “Oh, god, Marco. You can’t run away from me! I was very worried that something happened to you!” she says, while she strokes his hair and hands him his fries. “Please don’t be sorry. Thank you for taking care of him!” “No problem” Roman smiles, when suddenly his phone vibrates. “Oh, it’s Marco.” “Marco?” the young fan asks with his mouth full. “Yes, buddy! He… oh, look! There he comes” he says, pointing at him. “Hey! Are you Marco?” Marco asks, smiling at the little boy, who nods excited and hands his fries to Roman. “Can you hold them for me? My mother has to take a picture of me and Marco! Marco, look! I’m wearing your jersey! You’re my favorite football player! My name is Marco, too! Like you!” The adults laugh. “Sure, we can take a photo!” Marco says, as he poses with his little fan. “Wow! Thank you!” the boy smiles. “I’m very sorry, but I have to give you his fries. We have to guide a stadium tour now” Roman says to the boy’s mother. “Oh, yes. Thank you very much. I guess, he will tell everyone about this day!” “Can we take a picture as well, Roman?” the little man asks. Roman looks at his girlfriend. “Quick!” she winks. “I will hold the fries.” Before the footballer starts posing with the fan, he says: “You can take one, if you want to. I like you!” “Oh, thank you, Marco” she smirks and eats a fry. After taking the photo, they wave goodbye to them and walk straight to the meeting point to start the stadium tour.

When they arrive, a few children start squeaking with pleasure and some others are leaping for joy. The BVB employee welcomes Roman and his girlfriend and turns the floor over to them. “Hey, guys! How are you doing?” Y/N calls with her arms up in the air. “Gooood!” the crowd answers happily. She nudges her boyfriend’s arm and signifies him to introduce himself to the kids. “Oh… yes” he begins. “Hi, everyone. My name is Roman. I’m one of BVB’s goalkeepers and I’m your guide for today. But I’m not alone. I’m here with my lovely girlfriend Y/N!” “Hey! My name is Y/N and I work for BVB as well. I take photos and write some reports about the trainings and matches and stuff like that. And sometimes, I’m a stadium tour guide as well, so I hope that we’re going to have lots of fun today! Are you excited?” In response to her rhetorical question, the group starts cheering. “Okay, guys! Please do what Y/N and Roman say! Stay together and don’t run away from your group, alright? Have fun!” the employee says.  When they approach the stadium’s entrance, their faces light up.

“Okay so this… is the Signal Iduna Park. It was called Westfalenstadion until December, the 1st in 2005” Roman starts to explain. “Wait, wait, honey. Well, you know our names, but we don’t know yours. I see, all of you got kidsclub passes with your name on, but maybe we can introduce ourselves quickly. What do you think?” Y/N proposes. The little bees nod. Some of them take a look at their passes to check, if their name is on the paper. “Would you like to start, Roman?” she smiles. He nods nervously and begins: “I’m Roman, I’m from Dortmund.” “And I’m Y/N, I’m from Dortmund, too. Would you like to continue?” she smiles at a little girl in the first row. “Hello. My name is Maya and I’m from Essen!” “Hi Maya! I’m glad, you’re here today! And who are you?” “I am Ben. I’m from Unna. That is near Dortmund. You need about 25 minutes by car” he explains proudly. The couple smirks. “Hello Ben!” Roman says.

After a few minutes, everyone told their name and where they come from. Then the tour starts. Roman is really well prepared and explains some facts about the stadium and the club history. 30 minutes later, they arrive at the locker room. “This is our dressing room. Take a look, maybe you can find your favorite player’s place!” Roman says and opens the door. Eleven kids run into the empty room and start gaping, because of the room’s magical feeling. “There’s Marco’s picture!” a little boy shouts. “I found Auba’s!” “Look! Here is Schmelle’s!” “Y/N, look! I’m sitting on Roman’s place!” another boy smiles happily. She grins back at him and nods: “Yes, you found his picture on the wall! Are you comfortable?” “Yes!” Roman points at another room: “And there is our shower room.” The kids run there very fast. “It’s black and yellow!” a girl shouts, which causes an echo. “Please, don’t push the buttons on the showers! I know, it’s hot, but I’ve heard there’s some ice cream waiting for us at the end of the tour” Y/N says, winking. “Ice creeeam!” the crowd cheers happily. “We should continue our tour, because now we’ll go through the player’s tunnel!” Roman announces excited. “Come with me!” The children follow him like little duck kids follow their mother. “This is the room, where we give interviews after the matches. It’s called the mixed zone. And these are the stairs to the player’s tunnel. Are you ready?” He takes the lead and guides them to the dark tunnel, where the music is already playing. Everyone, including him, is getting goose bumps. “Let’s go!” he says and walks to the field. Y/N whipped down the stairs and shouts: “Don’t step on the grass, guys!” Roman tries to hold them back on running on the field, but when they spot the subs’ bench, they quickly sit down to feel like a real footballer, who’s waiting to be brought on the pitch. “How do you feel?” Roman asks. “Good!” they response. “Where do you sit?” a boy asks. “Nowhere, he’s the goalkeeper!” another boy answers. Roman grins: “Right. Normally, you can find me on the pitch.” “Do you want to take a group picture on the Süd?” Y/N asks and points at the photographer, who’s standing on the south terrace. “Yeeeah!” they cheer and start running towards him. Roman looks at his girlfriend, who giggles: “Don’t look at me like that. I won’t run.” “Of course you won’t” he laughs, as he places a kiss on her cheek. “Why should I? You see, we make our way in a normal pace. Incredible, isn’t it?” she chuckles. “Oh, girl” he sighs lovestruck and puts his arm around her shoulders. “This is the last item on the program for this tour, right?” “Uhm, yes. After we have taken the photo, they’ll get their ice cream and then you got your signing session in the fan shop. From 4.45pm to 5.30pm.” When they arrive at the photographer’s station, he whispers: “Thank you, Y/N.” “For what?” she smiles. “Everything.” Then he turns to the kids and introduces the older man behind the camera. “This is Michael! He will take a photo of us, okay? Is there some space for Y/N and me?” he chuckles and takes his girlfriend by her hand, as they walk up some stairs. “Here!” two girls shout and slide aside. “Oh, thank you very much… Maya and Stella!” Y/N winks, when she reads their names on their passes. “Normally, you say ‘cheese’, but I think we should say something more BVB like, what do you think? Maybe… beeeeeeees?” Y/N asks, looking around her. The girl next to her nods: “Because we all are bees!” “Right, Stella!” The photographer looks through his lens and asks: “Are you ready? 3… 2… 1…!” “Beeeeeees” everyone smiles. “Perfect!” Michael nods and puts his thumbs up. “Good! No let’s go and get some ice cream!” Roman shouts and starts running slowly out of the stadium with the kids bouncing around him.

On the large place in front of the stadium, eleven happy kids are eating their ice cream. Roman walks towards his girlfriend and hands her a colorful cup with a scoop of ice cream in it. “Oooh, with sprinkles! Thank you, honey!” Y/N smiles and puts a spoon into her mouth. “So, did you like it, guys?” Roman asks everybody around. “Yes!” some of the children respond. “You are really nice. I like you!” a little girl says. “And I think you are pretty!” her friend adds on. “Awww” Y/N smirks. “It was lots of fun with you, little bees!” Then the young BVB employee joins the group with some flyers. “Hey guys! I hope you had fun with Y/N and Roman! Here are some flyers for you. Please hand it out to your parents, so they can pick up your photos of today, okay?” “I’ll collect your empty cups. Give it to me, I’ll trash them” Roman says, as he walks through the group of kids. “Can we get an autograph on our jerseys, Roman?” a boy asks. “Sure! Do you have a pen?” he asks the employee. “Uh, yes. Here you are!” “Okay! Who’s first?” “Maybe you can form a line” Y/N says. Roman signs every jersey and shares some high-fives. After a few minutes, he stands up and fixes his shirt. “I want to thank you for that cool stadium tour! It was lots of fun and I hope you learned some stuff about our club! Thank you very much and have a nice day, buddies!” “Bye, little bees!” Y/N smiles and waves them goodbye. The employee and the kids waving back at the couple, when they walk away.

“They’re super cute, aren’t they?” Y/N asks, smiling at her boyfriend. “Yes! I want kids, too, Y/N.” “You do?” He nods. “Well, here are a lot of little bees. Choose one and take him or her with you” she chuckles. “No. I mean… I want kids with you” he says seriously and grabs her arm gently. She looks deep into his dark brown eyes. “I said, I’m your partner in crime but I won’t help you kidnap a child, Roman” she smirks. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” “But you looove meeee” she sings, smiling and walks into the fan shop. Roman sighs and shakes his head. “This girl.” Then he follows her to go to his signing session.

“Oh, there he is! The waiting comes to an end, guys!” Y/N cheers and offers her boyfriend a seat at the table full of autograph cards. He sits next to Erik, Emre and Felix, who greet him with their personal handshake. “Have fun boys. I’m hungry. I’m going to get me a beautiful portion of fries” she chuckles and walks downstairs to the food truck. Over a hundred of people, tiny and adult ones, ask for an autograph or photos. The boys are having lots of fun. Some little BVB members had drawn pictures for their favorite players and gift their paintings proudly to them.

Actually, the signing lesson should be over after 45 minutes, but the boys decide to overstay and fulfill every autograph wish. After everyone is finally happy, Roman stands up and chuckles: “Oh, my god, guys. I need to wee so badly. Be right back!” A few minutes later, he jogs back to them. “I’m hungry. What about you?” “Yeah, me too. I was thinking about Y/N’s fries all the time” Felix laughs. “Wow, hold on. Is that a new slang for a woman’s…” Erik begins. “Oh, gosh, no!” Felix interrupts him. “I meant… because she said, she’s going to eat fries…!” Roman laughs and slaps on his shoulder. “Calm down, bro!” “And besides that… what the hell should a woman’s fries be?” Emre laughs. For a second, the boys think about what it could be. Then Roman shakes his head: “Anyway! Let’s get some food!”

Outside, Roman sees his girlfriend talking to the other Roman and his wife. “Okay, perfect! I’ll call you! Bye!” Y/N says and turns around to the hungry boys. “Oh, hello!” she smiles. “Another cup of ice cream?” Roman asks, winking. “Well, there was some ice cream leftover and the iceman asked, if we want some. And because Rita and I are very kind persons, we ate another cup, yes” his girlfriends nods, smirking. Rita hands out the fries and nods as well: “Yes. We’re just very friendly girls, right, Y/N?” “Word!” “I live at the same time as the wonderful Y/N and Rita. Thank god!” Felix chuckles, as he puts some fries with ketchup in his mouth. “What a time to be alive!” Erik adds on. “Be nice!” Rita winks with a wagging finger. “I’m so done” Y/N sighs, when she scrapes out the last rest of ice cream. “I bet it’s very exhausting to stand here, talking to Rita and eat fries and ice cream” Erik chuckles. “Excuse me?” Y/N begins. “I played two rounds of football with the kids! It is very, very exhausting to run on this bouncer castle thing there!” “Oooh” they boys pity her. When Roman puts the last fry in his mouth, he turns to his girlfriend: “Ah, babe. We take them home, okay?” “Sure, it’s your car.” “Could your answer be less disparaging?” Emre asks sadly. Y/N clears her throat: “Oh, my god! Yes, Roman! That’s the best idea ever! I love car rides with my boys, woohoo!” “That’s my girl!” Roman laughs. Erik pays and tips Rita before they walk to the parking lot. “Shotgun!” Y/N shouts and starts running towards Roman’s car. Emre starts to run against her and overtakes her easily. He turns around and jogs backwards, smiling. When they arrive at the car door, Y/N counts the arguments down on her fingers: “First: I’m older than you. Second: I’m taller than you. Third: I’m the driver’s girlfriend. Fourth: I said ‘shotgun’ at first. What have you to say for yourself?” she grins. Emre chuckles but doesn’t know what to say. “Don’t forget you’re also prettier!” Felix laughs. “Hey, don’t be rude. Emre is a very handsome young man!” she says, as she gets in the car. The three boys get on the back-seats. “Yeah, but you’re _prettier_ ” Felix continues. Y/N turns around and acts, as if she was fishing for compliments: “Okay, if you say so.” Then she blows a kiss at Emre, who smiles at her.

Roman takes his friends home and drives to the gas station. “Just tank up real quick, babe. I’ll hurry” he promises and gives his girlfriend a small kiss on her lips. She nods and skips the song on the playlist. After a few minutes, Roman gets back in the car and starts the engine. “Are you okay?” he asks and strokes her thigh. Her eyelids getting heavier and she starts blinking slower. “Yes, babe. I’m just really, really tired. Normal work until 2pm and then working with kids. It’s twice as hard as a normal day” she grins tired. “Poor baby” Roman says and pats her. 10 minutes later, Roman pulls into the driveway and parks the car. Quickly they open up the door and plonk themselves down on the comfortable couch. “Can we stay like this, like… forever?” Y/N sighs, chuckling. “No, please don’t!” She turns her head to her boyfriend. “Why not?” “You’re too far away from me. I can’t kiss you” he smiles. “Awww” Y/N begins. “You’re so cute. But I’m too lazy to kiss you” she laughs. “Unbelievable” he mumbles, as he gets up and bends over her, placing a gentle but intense kiss on her soft lips. “I’ll take a shower, okay?” he asks and strokes her cheek. “I promise, I won’t move” she grins. “Good girl” he chuckles and goes to the bathroom. “Oh, babe?” Y/N yells at him. “Yes?” “Could you…” she mumbles. He walks back to the living room. “Sorry, I didn’t understand you.” “Oh, well, since you’re here… could you give me the remote, please?” she smiles shyly. “You aren’t serious, are you?” he responds, while he takes his shirt off. He takes the remote and places it in Y/N’s hand. “Just because I love you very much, you know?” “Love you, too, babe!” she answers and turns the TV on. She zaps through the channels until she finds an episode of ‘Brooklyn nine-nine’. “Yes! Thank god” she mumbles.

After 15 minutes, Roman walks out of the bathroom. A fresh scent is in the air and reaches the living room. Suddenly he stands behind his girlfriend and kisses her forehead. “What do you think about watching a movie in the bedroom?” Y/N turns the TV off. “Good idea, but before that, I need to shower as well” she says, as she tries to get up. “Oh, jeez. Can you manage this long way?” he acts worried. In response to his irony, she gives him the finger. When she shuffles slowly to the bathroom, her boyfriend walks to the kitchen. “Do you want some fruits?” “Uh, yes, please!” Then she closes the door, takes her clothes off and hops into the shower.

25 minutes later, she opens the door and yells: “Which film did you choose, Roman?” “Uhm, Magic Mike?” “What?” she asks shocked and sticks her head out of the door. Roman giggles and puts a grape into his mouth. “I dunno. What about Monsters University? I’ve only watched the first one. What was it called?” “Monsters Inc.!” “Ah, yes. So… Monsters University?” “Okay!” she answers, wraps herself into a towel and walks into the bedroom. “Can you… ugh” she begins and slumps on the bed. “What, my love?” he smiles and turns to her. “Can you put some lotion on me?” “Sure” he answers and puts the bowl of fruits on the night table. Y/N turns over and opens the towel. Her boyfriend sits up beside her and puts some lotion on his hands, which he massages in her back. The lotion is very cold, which causes goosebumps on Y/N’s whole body. He puts on some more cream and massages her butt and her legs. His girlfriend moans silently: “Oh, that’s so good. Thank you so much, honey.” “Turn around, babe” he whispers, waiting. Slowly she moves her body and lays down on her back. He eyes her up and smiles: “You’re such a beautiful young woman, Y/N.” She blushes and turns a little to the other side. “So are you, Roman” she grins. Roman starts chuckling as he puts lotion on her legs: “Cool, I’m a beautiful young woman as well.” Y/N hits his arm playfully and giggles: “Of course you’re a beautiful young man, you idiot. A very strong young man. Did you do one million push-ups? Wow!” she marvels at his biceps. Roman feels flattered and looks down on his arm. “Well…” he smirks. “You’re such a dork” his girlfriend laughs. Roman tries to continue massaging Y/N and puts some lotion on her stomach. He slathers her soft skin as she takes his hand. Their eyes meet. Then she pulls his hand up to her breasts and rubs it across them. Roman smiles in a lovey-dovey way, leans forward and kisses her passionately. “Thank you” she whispers as she looks at him with sparkling eyes, stroking his beard. He grins and places soft little kisses on her face. She puts her hand under his shirt and tries to lift it up, until he removes it himself. His girlfriend smiles dreamily at him and watches her boyfriend closing his eyes and shaking his head softly. “Oh, baby…” Y/N takes his hand and kisses the palm, while she strokes his abs with her other fingers. “Would you like to take your pants off?” she whispers silently, as if it’s a little secret. Roman nods and pulls off his pants and underwear. Then he lays down next to her and places one leg between hers and one hand under her back. With the other hand, he strokes from her hips over her belly and her breasts to her neck. Their lips touch one another, their tongues lap around. Y/N feels his harder getting penis on her hip. But sex plays only a minor part at this moment; the intimacy plays a bigger one. She rubs her thumb over his soft beard, as they look each other deep in the eye. He smirks and shakes his head softly, looking into her beautiful eyes. “What?” she grins and touches his lips softly. “What’s going on in your beautiful mind?”

Roman breathes: “You’re beautiful. You are so beautiful. You’re gift from God. I don’t need any film. I don’t need art. I got you.” She listens carefully to his words as tears wells in her eyes. He kisses her mouth and whispers: “Your lips...” Then he takes her hand and kisses her fingers: “Your fingers…” He moves down and kisses her breasts: “Your breasts…” Y/N follows every movement with an appreciative look. “Your belly…” he whispers as he kisses her stomach and moves forward to her lower region, which he kisses: “Your vagina…” Then he strokes her legs: “And your elegant legs…” Roman pushes himself up again, lays down next to her face and kisses her slowly and gently. “Oh, Roman…” his girlfriend whispers as a little tear is running down her temple. Then he kisses her forehead: “And your beautiful mind…” He embraces her hand and places a soft kiss on its back. His eyes never shirk from her look, as if otherwise their magical connection breaks off. “I love everything about you. Your mind, your heart and your body. Y/N looks teary-eyed at him and strokes his dark brown hair. “You’re like I poem, I want to read again and again. So beautiful…” Roman philosophizes and shakes his head, fascinated about her beauty. Y/N vents a sigh. She is visibly touched by his poetic words her boyfriend uses to describe her and holds his back, as she kisses him. “Thank you, Roman… I… just… Thank you. Thanks for being you” she whispers before they start French kissing romantically. They feel every touch so intensively as never before. Roman’s hand slides down over her breasts to her lower stomach, which he massages carefully. Y/N touches his penis and strokes it with circling moves. After a few intimate moments, he stops rubbing her clit and prepares his member, as he detaches his lips from hers to lift his body up. He climbs on her lap and enters slowly. His hands are placed next to her head, when he tries to find his rhythm. Roman leans over to her face and kisses her repeatedly. Their eye contact never stops. Y/N holds on to his strong arms and strokes over his shoulder until she reaches his neck. He pauses his up and down movements to bend over to her and kisses her passionately. Then he grabs her back and turns over slowly with her, so that she’s on top of him. She sits up and starts riding him in a gentle tempo. Her hands rest on his chest. His hands support her hips. After she founds her rhythm, he pushes his body up a bit, so he can lean against the headboard. Y/N embraces his neck, tosses her hair back and kisses him, while her moves are getting slower but more intense. Roman strokes her butt and push and pulls on it to get her moving faster up and down. He moans into the kiss until Y/N lifts herself up and leans back a little to feel his penis from another angle. Roman takes the opportunity to place his hand on her lower region and rubs his thumb circling on her clit. She closes her eyes, licks her lips and starts to breathe faster and hearable. “Come here” he whispers and pulls her closer. Y/N rests her forehead on his, when they look each other deep in the eye. Their pupils are widened, as they begin to breathe heavier. Roman starts to snort increased and kisses his girlfriend, in the hope, that she comes closer to her orgasm. She embraces his neck tightly and places her mouth right next to his ear. He can hear her moaning more intense than ever before. “Oh, my god, Roman” she sighs when her body tenses up, as she reaches her climax. Her movements turn up once again to drive him crazy and satisfy him. Y/N takes his face into her hands and whimpers contorted in pain. He looks straight into her eyes as he cums. She opens her mouth, breathes in suddenly and moans. “I love you” Roman whispers. “I love you” Y/N responds and kisses him hastily.

She lays down right beside him to calm down. He squeezes her hand and kisses it gently. Then he looks up for a while until he kisses his forefinger, smiles and points at the ceiling. Y/N turns her body towards him and smirks: “What are you doing?” “Praying.” “For what?” Roman places a soft kiss on her lips, strokes her hair behind her ear and grins: “I thanked him for you.” His girlfriend blushes, closes her eyes and kisses his shoulder. “You’re wonderful, you’re stunningly beautiful, Y/N. I really mean it. You’re God-given and I’m so happy and thankful that you’re a part of my life, my love.” “I just don’t know what to say, Roman” she begins. “I… I really love you with all my heart.”

All they do is looking at each other, smile and place fondly kisses on each other’s lips. After a few minutes, they start blinking slower and getting more tired, until they fall asleep arm in arm.

In the middle of night, Y/N wakes up because Roman turns around, facing the other side of the bedroom. She looks at his back and strokes gently over his tattoos, until she kisses his inked cross. “Thank you, dear God, for the best gift you’ve ever given me” she whispers, wraps her arms around his torso and falls back to sleep.


End file.
